The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Collection - Series 1-5
In 2012, The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Collection - Series 1-5 was released on DVD in the United Kingdom by BBC DVD. Cover blurb The Complete Sarah Jane Adventures Collection brings together all five series of the award-winning Doctor Who spin-off featuring Sarah Jane, the former companion of the Doctor and her teenage gang of alien investigators. The Complete First Series: When Maria Jackson — a seemingly ordinary girl — moves into Bannerman Road, nothing will ever be ordinary again. The Complete Second Series: Bannerman Road's newest arrival is fourteen-year-old Rani Chandra, a wannabe journalist and like Sarah Jane, not the type to let a mystery go unsolved! The Complete Third Series: Includes a return of Sarah Jane Smith's most fearsome enemy yet — the Judoon, as well as a visit from an old friend: the Tenth Doctor (David Tennant). The Complete Fourth Series: Sarah Jane is reunited with another of the Doctor's former companions, Jo Grant, and they're joined by the Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith), in an adventure featuring undertaker vultures and a trip to an alien planet. The Fifth Series: The bubbly Sky — the Starchild placed in Sarah Jane's care by The Doctor — settles into Bannerman Road and discovers she has telekinetic powers. Special Features *Audio clips from The Glittering Storm, The Thirteenth Stone, The Time Capsule and The White Wolf *Outtakes *Quiz *Trailers *Elisabeth Sladen interviews *Blue Peter show set visits *Behind-the-scenes photo gallery *Timeline: Chart Sarah Jane Smith's journey from journalist to time traveler and beyond with approx. 30 minutes of video clips, photographs and facts *Character, Tools & Alien profiles *Blue Peter interview with the cast *Comic Relief 2009 special *Me and my Movie with Tommy Knight *''Doctor Who'': Pyramids of Mars - Parts One - Four. In tribute to Elisabeth Sladen *Goodbye Bannerman Road: Remembering Elisabeth Sladen - A tribute to Elisabeth Sladen with contributions from those who worked closely with her, including the Eleventh Doctor, Matt Smith Notes and other images *Re-release of the five separate series of The Sarah Jane Adventures, with the same discs (and hence extras) as the previous releases. *The credits on the back of the box set mis-spell Russell T. Davies' last name as "Davis". *Originally came with sticker on packaging. Sja series 1-5 sticker uk dvd.jpg|Sticker Users who have this in their collection *TARDIS2010 Category:DVDs Complete Collection - Series 1-5, The Category:DVDs with a PG rating Category:Items released in 2012 Category:Items starring or written by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Items starring or written by Tommy Knight Category:Items starring or written by Daniel Anthony Category:Items starring or written by Anjli Mohindra Category:Items starring or written by Yasmin Paige Category:Items starring or written by John Leeson Category:Items starring or written by Nicholas Courtney Category:Items starring or written by David Tennant Category:Items starring or written by Matt Smith Category:Items starring or written by Nicholas Briggs Category:Items starring or written by Katy Manning Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by BBC DVD